Gage Yevgenny
* |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant war |types= |notable=Went against co-conspirators to save a class of civilian children, succeeding, but costing him his life. |affiliation=*CMA *UNSC Marine Corps **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper }} Gage Yevgenny was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper during the Human-Covenant war. He was a member of the Colonial Military Administration before it was disbanded, and was fiercely opposed to the Covenant Empire. He fought for almost the entirety of the war. Biography Early life Gage Yevgenny was born on the UEG colony of Harvest in 2506. He grew up helping his father on the farm, which he resented greatly, stating that the farm was just "dirt." He seemed to have a strained relationship with his father, often getting into arguments with him. On January 3, 2524, the hour he turned eighteen, Gage joined the Colonial Military, wanting to do more with his life. After getting out of boot camp, Gage met Felicia Sanderson and Eric Santiago at the Utgard Space Port. The three quickly became friends. They participated in Operation: TREBUCHET on Eridanus II, doing small jobs, such as investigating possible rebel activity and riot control in Elysium city. After two months, they had made friends with Allison Stark, a Pelican pilot for the CMA, who often flew them to parties on weekends. One particular weekend, after the four flew a Hornet to a night club, an Insurrectionist bomb inside of the club detonated. The blast killed Allison, sent Eric into a coma, and heavily injured Gage and Felicia, who were pulled out of the rubble by ODSTs. While recovering in hospital, Gage, inspired by the ones that saved them, decided to join the ODSTs. Felicia, who had nothing else to lose, decided to join along with him. However, after several weeks of hard training, they were informed of the Covenant threat and Harvest's destruction. Felicia fell into horrified shock and screamed at Gage for his disrespect toward the planet. Human-Covenant War Felicia was transferred from Gage's squad. Gage lost track of her, and for the next twenty-seven years, he fought hard in the war against the Covenant. He participated in many vicious battles, and soon stopped making friends after seeing so many die. The war began to take its toll on him after countless crushing defeats, and he became a very serious, hardened man. During the Battle of Skopje in 2547, Yevgenny and another ODST were rescued from approaching Covenant forces by a strange soldier clad in gray-green armor. The soldier led the survivors to safety while engaging smaller aliens with impunity and meeting Elites and Brutes on equal terms. The ODSTs were led to a castle that was being used as the Marines' command center. Yevgenny, awed at the sight of the super-soldier, asked a comrade what he had encountered; he learned that he had been rescued by a Spartan, part of a top-secret project that had recently been unveiled by ONI. Yevgenny became disturbed by the realization that the ODSTs were no longer the most elite fighters of humanity. While holed up in the castle, he encountered Felicia for the first time in over two decades. She had shed her grief over Harvest and become a Colonel. Felicia had Gage transferred to the ship she was on, the , and while retreating the planet after another defeat, Felicia showed Gage that Eric had come out of his coma after five years and had become a pilot. The three were delighted to be together again, and already were having talks of retirement. Disobedience and death In the Autumn of 2552, five years after reuniting with his friends, Gage was involved in an operation to infiltrate a city under siege by the Covenant, who were looking for Forerunner artifacts. Simultaneously, several former CMA members were performing a clandestine operation to extract a massive supply of gold from a bank. However, after infiltrating the bank, the ODST team discovered a class of school children and their teacher hiding in the underground vault, hoping to survive the planet's inevitable glassing. After loading two Pelicans full of gold, the ODSTs knew there was no room for the children. To deceive the civilians, the troopers claimed that the gold would be used in the UNSC's war effort. Gage, who had seen too many people killed by the Covenant, was in strong favor of postponing the theft to save the civilians. The other ODSTs, who claimed that the children were as good as dead, disagreed, causing an argument. Felicia stepped in, wanting to call in more Pelicans, but the other ODSTs had already raised their weapons at one another. In an instant, Gage was shot in the abdomen, three other squad members were dead, and Felicia was fatally wounded. Gage rushed to her side, but she died in his arms. Gage, in shock, went outside to find Eric, who informed him that UNSC forces were falling back. Gage knocked him out with his gun and called for more Pelicans, claiming they were under heavy fire. He then flew Eric's Pelican to the pickup point and collected the artifacts the Covenant were looking for, as well as a Shiva nuclear device, then flew away from the city. Gage believed that the Covenant forces would follow him in pursuit of the relics. As he was being pursued by Covenant Banshees, he was "accidentally" shot down by ODSTs who knew of his betrayal. Gage crashed near the mountains outside the city, where the Rookie, who had arrived with Gage's reinforcement, found him mortally wounded by. Gage, who knew he was dying, told the Rookie his life story, right up until he crashed the Pelican. The Rookie, who had listened intently, promised to remember Gage and do whatever he could against the Covenant. Gage then told the Rookie that Covenant forces and the rogue ODSTs were on their way to the crash site, and warned the Rookie to get as far away as possible, as Gage was going to detonate the Shiva, killing them all. The Rookie ditched most of his gear and ran for his life until he reached the other side of the mountain, at which point Gage detonated the nuke, killing himself, his renegade teammates, and thousands of Covenant troops. The Rookie, being the only survivor, hailed a Pelican and was informed that Reach was being glassed and that the survivors were retreating to Earth. They escaped as the planet was glassed, but the Rookie would not forget Gage Yevgenny, his long and tragic life, or his sacrifice.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Dirt Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' Sources Category:Halo: Evolutions Category:Deceased characters Category:ODST